1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a one-piece aerosol can of aluminium with integral end cap for attaching a valve plate.
2. Background Art
The known three-part aerosol cans exhibit a can body made from a rectangular sheet into a cylindrical shape with a longitudinal welded seam, the ends of which cans are provided with a base part and an end cap for attaching a valve plate. The air-tight and fluid-tight connection between the can body and both end parts is normally effected by a so-called double fold with interlying sealing mass. Instead of being folded, both end parts may also be flanged onto the can body. In order to be able to satisfy the requirements made regarding the pressure tightness of filled aerosol cans, the base part is normally domed in a convex manner towards the interior of the can. The end cap for attaching the valve plate is likewise adapted to suit the pressure conditions and, furthermore, also designed appropriately to accommodate fittings such as a plastic protective cap, facilities for protecting the valve or special dispensing devices.
One-piece aerosol cans of aluminium are characterised by the fact that the can body, base part and end cap are integrally formed by press-forming and drawing in the neck.
The different shapes of one-piece and three-piece aerosol cans and the basically different methods for manufacturing them have in the past led to development of different types of end cap for the two types of aerosol can. As a result, the accessories for one-piece aerosol cans of aluminium and three-piece aerosol cans of tin plated steel are not interchangeable.